


Walk a Mile

by Phoebeus



Series: These Days We Celebrate [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hints of Revolution too, Humor, M/M, Pre-Puzzleshipping, Puzzleshipping, romantic or platonic at your discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeus/pseuds/Phoebeus
Summary: It’s interesting how much your perspective can shift when you move just a single step to the left… and into the driver’s seat.[Installment in "These Days We Celebrate" - A series focused on Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi's bond between the defeat of Pegasus and introduction of Otogi.]





	Walk a Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Music: [Double Cherry Pass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcPDNkWwzW4)

**:: Mar 21 - ??? ::**

_What are you up to?_

“What?” Yuugi hummed, his response absent minded as he focused on grabbing his pencil and eraser from his bedroom desk, zipping them up in his pencil case, and stuffing them into his backpack. “What are you talking about?”

The spirit of the Puzzle narrowed his eyes on Yuugi’s profile as he hovered at his side, not in the least convinced by his partner’s nonchalance. No matter how casual the boy may seem outwardly, the spirit could _feel_ the excitement buzzing in Yuugi’s mind… and it was all the more curious for his efforts to stifle it, and refusal to acknowledge it.

And even _without_ that inner insight, Yuugi kept sliding into a smile as he went about his morning.

Preparing for school.

…He was _never_ this excited about school.

_You’re planning something. I can tell. And you’re not telling me what it is._

And normally the spirit wouldn’t pry so much, but there was _absolutely_ a tinge of mischief beneath that enthusiasm, and it only spiked as Yuugi grinned up at him. “Come on, I’m going to _class_. What could I possibly be planning that you wouldn’t know about?”

_I asked first._

Yuugi just snickered, shaking his head as he slipped into his backpack and made for the door… and the hidden other could only watch, caught between appreciation and suspicion of his partner’s mood. He was sure Yuugi wasn’t planning anything _bad_ , and it was nice to see him in such a good mood during what was usually a frazzled, reluctant part of his day… but still the spirit couldn’t help but frown over the mystery as the boy waffled down a quick breakfast, talked to his family, and waved goodbye as he left the house.

The spirit had nearly set the mystery aside as unsolvable, when–

“Okay! Your turn!”

_Huh?_

The spirit blinked… and then jerked as he tasted soy sauce on his tongue.

From Yuugi’s breakfast.

Because he was in Yuugi’s body.

“What are you doing?!” He turned back, only to come face to face with the smiling spirit form of his partner.

_You better get going, mou hitori no boku! You’ll be late for school!_

“…What?”

_School. It’s in twenty minutes. You’ll have to run._

“…And _why_ am I–”

_Less talking, more moving. Scoot!_

He opened his mouth to ask again, to _demand_ answers… but Yuugi just kept gesturing towards the road with both hands and a huge grin, and the other Yuugi knew instantly. His partner wasn’t going to answer. And for a beat the other Yuugi considered simply switching back. Pushing Yuugi back into his own skin. But as the option occurred to him, he stared up into his partner’s excited, satisfied face… and sighed.

He turned and ran.

* * *

“Hey, man! You made it! Heh, it’s not often that _I_ beat you to class! What gi…” Jounouchi teased, only to trail off as his best friend moved down the desk aisle and came closer… close enough to see properly.

“Y-Yuugi-kun?” Anzu hiccuped, gawking with the rest of their friends as he joined them, instantly shrugging off his bag and dropping it onto his desk as he stared at them, face flat.

“Hi.”

“What…” Honda began, only to shake his head and try again once he recovered his tongue. “What are you doing here? I mean… Where’s Yuugi?”

“That is, the other Yuugi,” Bakura clarified, staring at the new arrival with open intrigue. “Did something happen?”

The spirit in Yuugi’s body just shook his head, glowering at the ground between them. “No, nothing. He’s here… he just won’t come out.”

“Huh?” Jounouchi asked, but the other Yuugi didn’t respond right away… and in a breath he lost his chance.

“Alright, class! Take your seats! Sukino-san, will you take attendance?”

By the time the class representative stood at the teacher’s prompting, everyone else was seated. Even the other Yuugi moved to ‘his’ desk on impulse, but instead of unpacking his bag and pulling out his stuff like the rest of the students, he frowned down at the golden Puzzle resting against his stomach.

_Care to tell me what I’m doing here yet?_

The answer was an echoing snicker, but Yuugi didn’t deign to show himself. _Nope._

The other Yuugi grit his teeth a little tighter. _Aibou…_

_Oh, calm down! I’m not planning anything weird! Just stay in control for now, okay?_

_Until when?_

_Oh… you know._

_No, I_ **_don’t_** _. That’s the problem._ The solid spirit shut his eyes and breathed out a sigh that he strove to keep silent. _Are you… trying to avoid something? Is something happening today you don’t want to be in control for?_

_You know I would never use you for something like that._

_No, I know, but… then_ **_why_** _?_

“Motou… Motou Yuugi… Motou-san!”

The other Yuugi jerked upright at the snap of that name, and blinked towards the front of the class.

The class rep was glaring at him.

“…Here?”

The girl shook her head and marked something on her paper, going on to the next name. “Nakai… Noda…”

And he shook _his_ head, leaning back in his seat with crossed arms and a frown. _Aibou…_

 _Calm down, mou hitori no boku. I_ **_promise_** _, I’ll tell you later. Just… try to have fun for now, okay?_

He arched Yuugi’s brow blindly forward at nothing. _Fun?_

_Sure! I mean, come on! It’s the last day of school! No tests hanging over your head, no notes to take… Just sit back, relax, and listen to whatever the teacher decides to fill the last day up with, okay?_

That sounded… likely boring. True, it didn’t sound _difficult_ , but–

“Thank you, Sukino-san. Now,” the teacher was saying, setting aside his notes before rising and moving to the board, chalk in hand. “I know everyone is excited for the week off, and to move downstairs to the first floor for your final year… and truly, I would _like_ to spend this class thanking you for your attentive dedication over the last term. But!” The teacher underlined what he had been writing on the board.

Entrance exams.

“I would be negligent to your own needs if I allowed such a lapse in focus! Whatever grades you earned on your finals last week, the results mean _nothing_ next to the test many of you will be taking one year from now!” The teacher crossed his arms, shooting a serious look at each and every student in turn. When he passed over ‘Yuugi’ the teacher’s gaze faltered, just for a moment, in uncertain confusion… but then he quickly moved on, still speaking. “I hear some of you have already dropped your clubs for the next year, and plan to focus all of your freed attention on your entrance exams to your preferred universities… but many of you did not have clubs in the first place, and yet your grades on your finals were mediocre at best!”

_Guh…_

The other Yuugi flicked a glance to his side, and saw that his partner had finally decided to show himself, just to focus an unpleasant flinch on his teacher.

_Aibou, there’s no need to feel ashamed. Your grades went up a lot this year. Your mother was happy with them, right?_

_Yeah… but my science and civics grades are still in the tank. And… um…_ Yuugi skirted his gaze between his other self and the lecturing teacher, finally adding, _I think I know where he’s going with this._

_What do you–_

“So, to give all of you a better idea of _what_ you’ll be facing next year,” the teacher went on, suddenly raising his voice as he picked up a packet of booklets from his desk. “The teachers have decided to cancel your usual classes, and instead we will be taking an abridged mock entrance exam today!”

“What?!”

“Ahh…”

The room erupted into groans and whines and various affronted noises, while the other Yuugi said nothing.

Simply turned and stared straight at his partner.

Who spazzed in a bluster of noise no one but he could hear. _I swear, I had no idea! I didn’t mean for you to– this isn’t why I–!_

 _Calm down, aibou,_ the one in control ordered, his expression flat as he accepted a text booklet, but his ‘voice’ gentle. _I was here yesterday. I know this wasn’t announced. You didn’t know about this._

 _N-no…_ Yuugi agreed, his anxiety sliding into hesitance, and then relief as his other self tossed him a quick, reassuring smile. _Still, I didn’t mean for you to have to take this test. I can take back over, if you want._

The other Yuugi _almost_ nodded, only to think better of it and shoot his partner a questioning side-eye. _Did you get what you wanted out of me being ‘in control’ today?_

Yuugi didn’t answer directly, but the way his expression went still, even when he hadn’t been moving to begin with? That would be a no.

The other shook his head. _Can you still get it if I stay at the forefront?_

 _Well…_ **_probably_** _, but–_

 _Then it’s fine,_ he assured, finally pushing Yuugi’s bag aside and pulling out his pencil case as he faced the still-closed test laid out on the desk. _I can handle this. I’ll just need you to supply the answers._

_Wha– you don’t know them? You listen in class with me all of the time._

_I phone in and out though, you know that. And besides, it’s_ **_your_ ** _name I’ll be signing on the top of the page. They should be your answers._

 **_Our_ ** _name,_ Yuugi corrected, the affectionate teasing behind the retort making the other smile… even as his gut twisted with an odd misstep of reaction. Yuugi couldn’t know, though, and he went on unawares. _You probably listen as much as I do, but… okay. What’s the first question?_

 _Just a second._ The teacher hadn’t _quite_ signaled for them to start yet, but… just a few beats later, he spoke out.

“Remember, the results of this test won’t affect your final grades, but they _will_ be announced openly next year in your new class, so take it seriously! With that in mind… open your books and begin!”

And so, the other Yuugi opened the booklet.

And the proper Yuugi leaned in to read the first question. _Let’s see… ‘From A to F below, choose the answer that correctly indicates the pathway by which glucocorticoid secretion is…’ oh_ **_gah_** _, it’s biology!_

 _Right off the bat, too. Any idea what the answer is?_ the one holding the pencil asked, glancing up at his partner… who was frowning down at the page from his position at the other Yuugi’s shoulder, so close it sounded like every word he said was right in his ear.

…Well, not _said_ , but whether it was a figment of tricked senses or their usual closeness of thought, it still felt like Yuugi was _right there_ as he shook his head and answered, _I don’t know… the eyes have to be involved somehow, and the throat isn’t, so it’s either E or F… Pick F._

_Alright. And what about the second question? The ‘statement that correctly describes the function of glucocorticoid’?_

Yuugi leaned in that much closer, and the resident spirit went completely still at the odd sensation of his partner’s hair brushing his cheek, sending off an uncomfortable tingle before his skin just went _numb_.

_Hmm… D. ‘It stimulates the synthesis of glucose from protein.’_

The other Yuugi blinked out his daze, only to stare anew at his partner. _How did you figure_ **_that_ ** _part out so fast? Did you just remember it?_

 _Nope,_ Yuugi answered, grinning far too proudly as he looked down into his face. _It’s just the only choice that had the glu- from glucose somewhere in the answer._

The other Yuugi hiccuped with a contained snort, looking down to mark the answer with a tight grin. _I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to approach it, aibou._

 _Hey, if it_ **_works_** _, right?!_

_I suppose so._

* * *

“So, Yuugi wants to stay in the Puzzle today?”

“No,” the _other_ Yuugi corrected, shaking his head at Anzu and earning an uncertain frown in return. They and their other friends had finished the morning half of the mock exam and were taking a quick lunch up on the roof, where no one would hear what they were talking about. After all, who knew what a teacher might say if he or she heard ‘Mutou Yuugi’ saying “He’s not in the Puzzle itself. He’s with us. Watching us. He seems to be fine, he just wants _me_ out… here” as he fed his partner’s virtual pet its fourth piece of fruit, only to pull out his own Tamagotchi?

“What gives, then?” Jounouchi asked, popping a meat dumpling into his mouth and swallowing it as fast as he could to frown at his friend… in his best friend’s body. “He’s never done that before, right?”

“No,” he confirmed, finishing the maintenance care of his Kabutotchi and pocketing both games before finally picking up his own lunch– eying Yuugi as he said, “And he hasn’t explained _why_ yet, either.”

And he didn’t look like he was going to anytime soon. The body’s proper owner was sitting beside an unknowing Anzu, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

And when he saw his other self looking at him, he just grinned.

“ _Okay_ , but… how long is he planning to stay invisible?” Honda asked, looking uncertain about his own choice of words.

However he put it, though, the other Yuugi could only shrug as he opened up his– well, _Yuugi’s_ bento and pulled out his chopsticks. “He won’t tell me.”

“Hmm, interesting… Do you think he’s trying to avoid the exams we’re taking?”

Yuugi jerked upright, frowning at Bakura. _Hey!_

_Why are you upset, aibou? You yourself feared that I would suspect that._

_Well_ **_yeah_** _, but like you said! We didn’t know about that until today!_ Yuugi harrumphed, pouting at his oblivious friend. _Tell him!_

 _If you want to come out, you could tell him yourself,_ his other self suggested, only to get a snort in reply.

_Nice try, mou hitori no boku… Anyways, stop letting them focus on me, and talk to them!_

_Talk?_

_Yes!_

_…About what?_

Yuugi made a gesture at him that the other him couldn’t quite interpret– beyond the general ‘exasperated’ feeling behind it. _I don’t know! Just… talk!_

The spirit-that-wasn’t-quite-a-spirit cocked a brow at his transparent partner, staring at him quizzically as he chewed on his rice. What exactly was Yuugi _expecting_ of him?

“Um,” Anzu said into the silence, bringing the other Yuugi’s blinking attention to her as she smiled uncertainly at him. “I have to say, I’m curious why Yuugi-kun would decide to stay invisible today, and just watch us… but, that makes me wonder– what do _you_ do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think she means how do you spend your time when _you’re_ invisible,” Honda explained, looking as interested in the reply as Anzu– and everyone else.

Even Yuugi looked at him attentively… although _he_ did so with a knowing glint in his eye.

The other Yuugi met his gaze with a pointedly warm look before facing the others, lowering his chopsticks. “Much of the same. At least recently… I didn’t always think of myself as ‘separate’ from _aibou_ , after all, so for a long time I just… saw the world as he saw it.”

“Separate?”

He focused on Anzu at the question, shooting her a curious look, but she was just… frowning at the ground between them, and didn’t say anymore.

…After a beat, he simply went on. “Yes, and later I was always inside the Puzzle, as long as I wasn’t needed. Exploring it, but… nowadays, I just stay with _aibou_ most of the time.”

“Uh, aren’t you _always_ kind of with him?”

Even the other Yuugi had to grin at Jounouchi’s question. And when he flicked a glance towards Yuugi? He saw that _he_ was smiling, too.

“I mean listening in on what’s happening around him, or ‘out’ of the Puzzle at his side, invisible, like _aibou_ is now,” he explained– his words and open glance prompting Anzu to jump slightly and look in the same direction, impulsively searching for the friend she couldn’t see.

The ‘attention’ made Yuugi fidget nervously and finally stand up, shifting to floating and hovering in the air above them as Anzu searched in vain.

“Does that mean that you hear most of our conversations?” Bakura asked, swallowing a bit of chicken before clarifying, “That is, most of _Yuugi-kun’s_ conversations?”

“Yes, although I retreat if he wants to be alone, or if someone acts like they want only _him_ to hear something.”

“That’s good to know,” Jounouchi mumbled, looking embarrassed, and the other Yuugi had to stuff more food into his mouth or risk smirking openly.

There was probably no need to point out that Jounouchi never acted _that_ secretive about his… ‘movie exchanges’ with Yuugi.

But then Jounouchi jumped up with a yell and the other Yuugi nearly choked on his rice.

“Hey, wait! If you’re the one ‘up front’ and all, does that mean _you’re_ going with us to the arcade after school today?!”

He blinked up at his partner’s and his mutual best friend, mind whirling back to… that was right. They had been talking yesterday during lunch, about how their favourite arcade had added an air hockey table, and how it would be fun to go there after school the next day, to celebrate passing another grade and getting through the final exams and getting the rest of March off and–

…The final piece fell into place in the other Yuugi’s mind, and he darted his wide eyes up to his partner.

Who was grinning at him. Pleased as a pickle.

The other Yuugi jolted to his feet, lunch still in hand as he burst out, “ _Aibou_! You weren’t planning for me to–”

_Yup!_

“No! _You_ wanted to go to the arcade! You were so excited about it!”

The transparent boy laughed, still smiling as he made a dismissive gesture. _It’s_ **_fine_** _! I can go anytime! Just go and have fun!_

“But… but it’s _your_ money! The arcade is expensive, and I’d be using you allowance up myself, and–”

 _Mou hitori no boku_ , his partner started, his smile fading as a hard, determined edge touched his crisp violet eyes. _You were as psyched as_ **_I_ ** _was when we talked about the trip yesterday. I_ **_know_ ** _you would enjoy it if you went, so stop saying no out of guilt when I_ **_want_ ** _you to go._

“But–”

The boy suddenly shot down, stopped floating to ‘stand’ right in front of the other Yuugi and look him in the eye… _glare_ at him eye-to-eye.

 _Go._ **_Play_** _._

The other Yuugi’s face pinched tight at the demand, and he _still_ would have fought, but–

“Uh… Yuugi?”

His face smoothed out as he jerked back, blinking… and finally tugged free from his partner’s rapidly calming gaze.

He looked around to find… everyone staring at him.

Flabbergasted.

_I… think you were fighting with me out loud, mou hitori no boku._

The other Yuugi didn’t answer. Just stared back at his friends, as frozen as a deer in headlights.

…Until finally he looked away, and set his gaze on the roof fence as he mumbled, “Yes, Jounouchi. I’ll be going with you. That would be… fun…”

“… _Oh…_ Well, that’s… cool!”

He grimaced at his friend’s awkward reply– and glowered at Yuugi when he had the nerve to snort.

_Don’t gloat._

_Of course not, mou hitori no boku. Of course not._

* * *

“Whoo!!” Jounouchi screamed, grinning maniacally as his opponent rose out of his failed attempt to protect his side of the air hockey table. “That’s two points in a row for _me_ , Yuugi! Hehe, still sure that me being taller isn’t an advantage? I can reach right over and _touch_ your hole.”

“Don’t insult yourself with fake handicaps,” the less-seen Yuugi hummed, flipping his striker in his hand with wide, tickled smirk. “You can find my hole just fine on your own, no excuses needed.”

“O- _kay,_ do you two hear yourselves when you talk?” Honda cut in with a flat voice and unamused stare.

Beside him, a largely unheard Yuugi was laughing, prompting his already confused other self to look at _him_ instead.

_What?!_

**_Nothing,_** _mou hitori no boku._

“Yeah, yeah,” Jounouchi dismissed. “Ignore him– put the puck back in!”

“About that?” The other Yuugi turned back to his opponent, setting aside his confusion to shoot Jounouchi a sly smile. “What do you say we make this more interesting, since we’re tied? Say… _two_ pucks at once!”

“Oh, _now_ you're talking! You hear that, Honda?!”

“Uh-huh,” Honda sighed, turning his back on the table and moving further into the arcade with a “I’m going to check on Bakura at the pinball corner” tossed over his shoulder.

“Pssh, suit yourself! Come on, man,” Jounouchi prompted, meeting his friend smirk for smirk. “Let’s see who gets to hold the King of Air Hockey title for the night!”

“You’re on!”

_You two are adorable._

_**Focusing** , aibou._

_Hehe, sorry!_

Ten minutes later, the other Yuugi had claimed his title, and he and Jounouchi left to try and find their friends– only to get sidetracked when they discovered Anzu alone, huffing at a crane game and smacking the glass in frustration.

“Oh, _come on_!”

“Problem?”

“Ah!” Anzu jerked back, then blushed with apparent embarrassment when she saw _him_ there. “No, just… I’ve put 1500 yen into this thing, and I have nothing to show for it.”

“ _Damn_ , Anzu! You could _buy_ half of the stuff in there for that!”

“Hey!” she snapped, glaring up at Jounouchi. “I _want that pillow_ , okay? And if you know where to buy one outside of this game, I’ll happily–”

“Which one?”

“Huh?” Anzu cut off her yelling, blinking back at the other Yuugi… but he was eyeing the game, not her, even as he repeated himself.

“Which pillow did you want?”

“O… _oh_ ,” she breathed, looking shyly back at the game. “The… Hello Kitty one? With the blue bow?”

“Got it.” He nodded, pulling out two 100 yen coins.

Thirty seconds later, he handed the kitty head-shaped pillow to Anzu. “Here.”

She took it after a long, hesitant moment, face burning red as she stared down at the prize. “Thanks…”

He simply nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, but his partner was right there, grinning over Anzu’s shoulder.

 _That was_ **_smooth_** _, mou hitori no boku. Way to seize the moment! You came off so cool there!_

 _She wanted the pillow, and I could get it for her_ , he replied, shooting Yuugi a pointed look. _Anyone would have done it, so you can stop grinning at me like that._

 _Sure, sure,_ Yuugi answered, _still_ grinning away.

Before the other could restate his point, Jounouchi called over from another machine.

“ _Hey_ , check this out! This machine has Earthbound figurines in it!”

The other Yuugi jerked about, eyes wide and his partner’s voice breathless in his ear.

 _No_ **_way_** _, you don’t think–_

_They have a Bubble Monkey figurine? On it._

_**Ah** , thank you!! _

_Don’t thank me yet, aibou. We have to see if they have one!_

* * *

They did.

And when the other Yuugi walked the familiar path home an hour later, the sun setting behind his lone back? His bag was heavily weighed down by the combined weight of the contents of Yuugi’s cleared out school desk, and a large haul of claw machine prizes, including Bubble Monkey, three other Earthbound characters, a Pikachu, a Bulbasaur, and two identical Sonics.

And he could only smile as his partner went on celebrating beside him.

 _They’re_ **_awesome_** _, mou hitori no boku! I’m going to stick them all on my bookcase, right by my Ness and Boney._

“I’m glad you like them,” he replied, shooting his partner a warm, satisfied look until Yuugi looked away with a curling smile.

_Yeah, well… did you have fun today?_

“Yes, I did.” Much more than he would have thought possible, especially after that _exam_ surprise. “Thank you for pushing me to go… But are you ever going to tell me why I went instead of you?”

 _I thought I made that clear already. I wanted_ **_you_ ** _to have fun at the arcade today._

“Yes, _aibou_ , but you go out with our friends all of the time. Do things like that with them every other day. So what made you push me out, _today_ of all days?”

Yuugi shrugged… and the other had the distinct impression that the boy would have stopped walking, had he had legs, and not been tied to his body, in it or not.

And so the other Yuugi stopped for him… and waited.

 _I guess… I just wanted you to have a nice day_ , Yuugi finally said, as though only just then deciding on the answer… or at least the way to word it. Because there was certainly nothing false or surprised about the sheepish smile he finally shot his other self. _I_ **_thought_ ** _it would be a good day to pick, too, since I thought school would be quiet, but excited with the year ending… but either way, I knew we were all going to the arcade afterwards. And… I guess… I just wanted to see what it’s like._

The other Yuugi blinked out of his soft grin, and looked at his partner with open confusion. “What _what_ is like?”

Yuugi studied the sidewalk, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _You know! Just… being_ **_you_** _. Seeing how you live, taking a backseat all day, watching what I do, me being the only one who can hear you…_

The spirit went still, tensing in a body he only borrowed as… _Oh_.

This whole thing wasn’t just about _him_ being solid and alive and seen all day… It was about his partner being… whatever _he_ was. Experiencing that firsthand.

And that thought made the other Yuugi swallow, and ask through a tight throat, “…And?” But there was only uncertainty in Yuugi’s eyes when he raised his head, so he added, “What did you think?”

Yuugi… slowly grinned. _You’re not mad? About me not telling you?_

“Of course not. But, _what_ did you think?”

_Honestly? It was great!_

The tension in the other’s chest slowly, _warily_ started to unfurl. “Really?”

 _Yeah! I mean, come on! I really thought it was going to be lonely, you know? But it wasn’t! I got to watch all of my friends, see them having fun together, just like normal? Except it was_ **_un_** _normal, because_ **_you_ ** _were there, too! Smiling and letting loose with the rest of them, and… just living?_ Yuugi shrugged, scratching his nose in clear embarrassment, even as he kept on grinning. _You know, it was even kind of fun to watch you take that stupid test all day… I mean, even then? It was_ **_you_** _, you know?_

The other Yuugi just stared, too lost for words to even _try_ to speak.

But he had to smile when Yuugi looked tentatively up at him and asked, _Is it… the same for you?_

“Yes,” he answered instantly, his grin growing wider by the second as he stared at his partner… and considered the truth of his own words. “It is.”

Yuugi broke out in a bright beam, and– _Really?_

The other nodded, his smile softening but never waning. “Really.”

And Yuugi nodded back… slowly dropping his smile back to the sidewalk between them… until his other self shifted on his feet, and began to move.

“Come on, _aibou_. Let’s go home.”

 _…’Kay_ , echoed up from behind him, the word caked in shy delight, and then he was _there_ , walking beside him, so close that the other Yuugi’s elbow buzzed with the numb ache of contact with a presence that was only half there.

The sensation only made him smile wider, and he didn’t look, or move away.

Just felt his arm tingling the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's Baby's- I mean, Atem's Day Out. 
> 
> And, while I have other stories I might ONE day like to write for this fic series... this was the last one for now.
> 
> There IS a little something coming out later this week (Probably Aug 16th or 17th??) that directly follows this series, but it's QUITE different in tone, so I probably won't be putting it under the These Days We Celebrate flag. 
> 
> So, even if it's a bit preemptive, thank you for following along with these stories! It was such a blast to try and fill in the 'blanks' of Yuugi & Atem growing so close between the defeat of Pegasus and the introduction of Otogi, and your support along the way was just overwhelming. So once again, thank you.
> 
> Stay tuned for that last story, and follow me if you're interested in any future Puzzleshipping content!


End file.
